Faceoff: Kokuangyo Tengu vs Suzaku Hyuga
Meeting Suzaku Hyuga eagerly awaited Kokuangyo Tengu for a fight Then, a portal opened up above Suzaku and Kokuangyo emerged from it and she fell onto his back in a cross-legged position, "I landed me a cute one this time!" said Kokuangyo as she started rubbing Suzaku's shoulders. Suzaku blushed, "Wait you're Kokuangyo? You seem so much hott... i mean... pretty then i was told" he said blushing "Why thank you." said Kokuangyo also blushing still rubbing Suzaku's shoulders. "So, uh.... are we here to fight?" he said, his eyes lost in Kokuangyo's body "Uh, I don't really know." said Kokuangyo shrugging her shoulders causing er... uh... movement. Suzaku got up, still blushing. "Well, if you dont.... we could.... go, get some lunch or something" he asked "Yeah, I would like that." said Kokuangyo also still blushing as she got off of Suzaku's back and opened up a portal to the Tengu Realm, "I know a great place in the Tengu Realm where they have really good fish and ramen, the Tengu Realm's beautiful all year round." "Okay" he said smiling and blushed slightly less but ti was still there. He followed her into the portal into the Tengu Realm They arrived at a peaceful planet with lush green grass. Suzaku looked at Kokuangyo and thought to himself "The restaurant's this way, Suzaku-Kun." said Kokuangyo, smiling Suzaku followed her to a large restaurant. "This place seems very roman.... i mean, pleasant to eat at" he said smiling "Yeah, I love eating here." said Kokuangyo smiling to Suzaku, "And a great thing about this place is that they have great views of the Tengu Realm, so how bout we go in a get a table near a window." "Ok" he said following her Having Lunch They both went into the romantically lit restaurant, got a table near a window, and a waiter with the beak of a bird came up to the them and gave them menus. Suzaku was kinda nervous at that sight but was later cool with it. "So, Kokuangyo... " he said nervously while blushing "What is it?" said Kokuangyo scratching Suzaku's chin "ah.... well.... i was wondering, was there any reason why you accepted my proposa.... i mean, challenge?" he asked blushing and liking the scratching on his chin. "Well I found you pretty cute so I decided to have lunch with you." said Kokuangyo still scratching Suzaku's chin and almost started to slightly purr. "So.... about that... you wouldnt happened to be hitched with anyone, are you?" asked Suzaku, his whole face blushing "No, I'm not, Suzaku-Kun." said Kokuangyo staring deep into Suzaku's eyes and still scratching his chin. "Well then.... uh.... would you... like to... uh" said Suzaku blushing wildly. "What?" said Kokuangyo slowly scratching his chin. "Umm.... be my.... girl.... friend?" he asked frightened if he was gonna get hit "Yeah, babe" said Kokuangyo as she stopped scratching Suzaku's chin, "Now how about we eat." "Alright" he said smiling at her. The waitor retruend and Suzaku ordered a large ramen with extra shrimp. Kokuangyo ordered salmon over rice pilaf with duck sauce. About 15 minutes later, the food arrived. Suzaku opened his chopsticks and began to eat. Kokuangyo also opened her chopsticks and started to eat "mmm, its really good food" he said smiling at her "Yeah it's great." said Kokuangyo smiling back and licking her lips. Suzaku watched her and blushed as he ate. About half an hour later, he and she finished their food. "Oh,Suzaku." said Kokuangyo as she placed her hand on the back of Suzaku's head and moved it toward her's and got ready to kiss Suzaku (I'm sorry people, it just had to come to this) (uhhh.... ok then) Suzaku moved in as well as the two met... They continued to do so for five minutes and Kokuangyo started to back away slowly "Uh, well... that was, great..." he said blushing "Thanks, I liked it too." said Kokuangyo smiling, "How about we go watch a sunset together here in the Tengu Realm, it's in five minutes" Suzaku smiled, "Sure" he said following Kokuangyo to a open lush field Then, she put a blanket on the ground and she layed down on it, "Lay down babe." said Kokuangyo patting the spot next to her. Suzaku sat down right next to her, while looking at her The Sunset The sun started to set, there was a lake on the horizon that reflected the light of the sun, it was a beautiful sunset that you couldn't find anywhere else, so beautiful, it's indescribable. As the sun set Kokuangyo grasp Suzaku's hand. Suzaku held her hand as well, "Its so nice and peaceful" said Suzaku but then looked down, sadly after he said peaceful "I can sense that your tense, whats wrong?" asked Kokuangyo by telepathy to Suzaku. "Well... my dad... Seireitou, he died trying to bring peace to the world, war had finally ceased but... i miss him... i have no-one else in my life.... well.." he said holding Kokuangyo's hand with both hands and he smiled, "I have you after all" he said happily. "Well I never really remember my father or my mother, because they both died when I was little, my only father-figure is Fukumaden and I have a brother, you should meet him some time." said Kokuangyo as she smiled to Suzaku and held both off his hands with her other hand, "But now I have you, babe." Suzaku smiles and leans on Kokuangyo smiling. She also smiles and also leans in. "Kokuangyo... this may be pushy but...." he said pulling out a black box, "thank god for my kitsune powers of creation" he thought to himself. "Will you.... marry me?" asked Suzaku as the box opened, revealing a diamond ring "Oh yes! I can't believe it!" said Kokuangyo squealing, "We are gonna get married in the Kitsune Realm and have honeymoon here, in the Tengu Realm, I can't believe it!" Suzaku takes the ring and puts it on her finger, "I love you, Kokuangyo-chan" "I love you too Suzaku-kun." said Kokuangyo as she hugged Suzaku. "So, when do you wanna have the wedding?" asked Suzaku "How about after the Shinobi World Tournament?" asked Kokuangyo, almost exploding with happiness. "Ok, also, i hope you win" said suzaku smiling as he kissed Kokuangyo once and then pulled back after 3 seconds. "Thank you Suzaku." said Kokuangyo, "We can stay here or leave, honey." "Well, lets stay for a few more minutes" said Suzaku leaning on Kokuangyo's shoulder. He smiled evilly, "Then, lets go pull a prank on echo for my dad and your future father-in-law" he said smiling "Yes, lets." said Kokuangyo